Incredulity
by Jacquelyn-Black
Summary: An epic tale. What happens when the Twilight gang meets up with the Hogwarts crowd? AN: I am willing to pass this tale on to someone should they want it. I have the outline and everything just not into twilight any more... 's why i stopped writing this.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross over fic. written for the summer contest on Third Floor Corridor. I own nothing but the plot...

This is my first X-over fic so we will see how it goes.

* * *

Incredulity

It had been almost a month since I had married Edward and I was still human. I was having mixed feelings about being turned. In a way I really wanted to but then again I was still afraid. I had been thinking about my up and coming transformation and how drastically my life would be changed. We did have the date of my change set. It was one week from today.

Charlie thought that I was already in Alaska with Edward, Alice, and Jasper and that Carlisle, and the others were going follow a few days later. In truth we had stayed longer than we planned because of the trouble that Tanya's coven wanted to start with the wolf pack.

For the last week or so we had been at a verbal war with the threatening coven. Eventually, they attacked the pack while most of the Cullen's were out hunting. It was not pretty and it ended up being pointless. There was a drawl and both sides recognized the stalemate.

So here we were a few days later and we were all board. It had been a long and uneventful day for us, which was very rare. Currently we were all sitting around the house relaxing. Alice and Jasper were in their room doing who knows what and Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I were sitting in our room; I was reading and he was watching me.

"Bella what are you reading?" Edward asked me

"I am reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." I answered him

"Is it good? You seem to be really enjoying it." He responded.

"Yes it is very good." I said distractedly. I was really enjoying his book I found it to be very interesting. I had only recently taken up reading the Harry Potter series. I had just started reading book five and I was addicted to it already.

I felt Edward pick me up and set me on his lap. This was true happiness. I had a great book to read and I had my wonderful husband snuggled up to me. I was truly content.

Later

I had fallen asleep while I was reading and when I woke up Edward was not in the room and neither was my book. I wondered out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I heard noise in the living room so I went in there.

"Hey Bella" I was greeted by Jasper.

"Hi" I said still sounding groggy.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Good." He responded.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch and Edward and Jasper had cleared the furniture out of the room. Actually they made a big circle in the middle of the living room and they were both in it. They both pounced lightly and started to roughhouse with each other.

I saw my book sitting on the table in the living room and wondered how on earth it had gotten there. Edward and Jasper were still rough housing on the floor and it was getting brutal. I decided to pick up my book and start reading it just so I wouldn't have to watch them battle it out.

"Bella don't touch that book!" screeched Alice from the top of the stairs. It was too late though the last thing I saw before the world started to spin like crazy was Alice's panicked face entering the room.

Everything started to spin. I felt like I was in a tornado or being flushed down a toilette. This was truly insane and I hated it. Oh man I felt sick. I slammed my eyes shut but that only made the spinning worse. So I very reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw blurry white objects spinning around too.

It seemed that I had been spinning for hours. I had been spinning for so long that I got used to the spinning. Then out of nowhere I realized that there had been screaming the entire time. It was undistinguishable but whatever it was, it was loud. It was screaming the same thing over and over again. Right when I thought I understood what the screamer was screaming the spinning stopped.

I was thrown out of balance and started to fall but before I hit the ground Edward caught me. I felt woozy and sick. It took me a while to get my bearings but when I did I realized that we were no longer in the living room.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Was is alright? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys. I have been really busy with my Cartaker jobs on the Third Floor Corridor. shakes head

Those who reviewed thank you so much! If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen let me know and i will see if it fits in with what i plan to write.

* * *

The Land of Oz

"Bella are you alright?" I heard Edward whisper. I nodded my head shakily.

"Alice, where are we at?" Jasper asked his wife.

"We are in her book." Said Alice tightly.

"What do you mean, 'In her book'?" Jasper questioned.

"She means exactly that." Came Edward's voice.

"But how is that even possible?" Jasper said to his brother. I laughed at his words and all eyed turned to me.

"What is so funny Bella?" Alice asked

"Well 'How is that even possible?' coming from a vampire is pretty funny don't you think?" I said smiling. They all looked at me like I was crazy so I stopped smiling.

"Trouble seems to follow you around is what the problem is." Edward said to me.

"Where do you think we are?" Alice asked. I looked around and realized that we were at Hogwarts. We were on the front lawn right in front of the entryway.

"We are at Hogwarts." I informed them.

"Ok. What should we do then?" Jasper asked

"I say we go and speak to Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster here and he should be able to help us." I suggested.

"You are speaking as if her were a real person Bella." Edward told me

"Of course I am. Alice said that we were in the book and if that is the case then he is a real person, right?" I replied

"Yes I suppose he would be." He answered me.

"Lead the way Bella" Jasper said.

I stepped out of Edward arms and grabbed his hand and started walking towards the school. We were almost to the door when we noticed that Hagrid was speaking to someone in his cabin. The door opened and out stepped a tall old man with a long white beard and half moon glasses perched on his nose. I froze and just watched the old man and the half giant conversing.

"Bells? Are you ok?" Edward asked

"Oi! Jus' 'oo do yeh think yeh are, walkin' on ter th' school like tha'?" I heard Hagrid scream our way.

Immediately, I was pushed behind Edward, and Alice was on my left and Jasper on my right. They were all in attacking position. I heard Dumbledore say something to Hagrid so I looked over Edward's shoulder. I saw them both walking towards us. The old mad was walking calmly and Hagrid had his cross bow and was glaring at us.

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes you can. We were just on our way to go and see you." I said from behind Edward.

"What can I help you with my dear?" He asked me

"Well I picked up my book and we were all transported here, into my book." I explained to him lamely.

"You mean you touched a port key?" I was asked

"No I mean that this," I looked around, "is a book where I come from and I picked it up and the four of us were engulfed in a tornado of types and we landed here." I explained farther.

"I see. Why don't you accompany me to my office where we can speak more comfortably?" He offered to us.

"Alright." I agreed. He started to walk away and I followed him. Edward and the other two followed me but they hand surrounded me. It felt as though they were a guard and I was a queen or some sort of highly valuable and breakable object. Hagrid was walking beside the professor.

"Are yeh sure they're not some o' his, Headmaster?" Hagrid whispered to the Headmaster. We all heard him anyways.

"Oh yes, Hagrid, I am quite sure." Was the reply he received.

"Right then Headmaster" Hagrid answered.

We all walked into the school and up the stairs and to the gargoyle that guarded the Head's office. We stopped in front of it and waited for Dumbledore to say the password. He did and it was Lemon Drop. The Gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to allow us entry. The look's on my loved ones faces was priceless. I giggled at them and they all looked at me with shocked faces.

"It's magic" I answered their unspoken question.

We walked into the office and I could not help but smile at it. The picture that I had made in my mind of all the gadgets and knickknacks that cluttered Dumbledore's office did not even come close to the reality of it. Tables with fragile looking legs appeared as if they would collapse any second because of the weight of the do dads piled on top of them. Some tables had leaning towers of shiny magical objects on them. The room itself was like walking into a store too tiny for all its goods.

"Please, do sit down." Dumbledore said motioning to four very comfortable looking chairs that were in front of his massive wooden desk.

I was the first to react and I moved to sit on the left middle chair. Edward was jolted back to reality and sat on the outside left chair. Alice and Jasper sat down in the two right chairs but continued to gawk at all of the shiny objects.

"Lemon Drop?" the old man offered. I grinned and took one.

"Thank you, sir." I replied. He offered some to the other who politely refused.

I glanced at the others and smiled at them. Edward was watching me while making quick glances at Hagrid and Dumbledore. Alice had stopped gawking at the shiny objects and was now starting at Fawkes. Jasper however looked to be in deep concentration about something.

Out of nowhere Edward started to chuckle. Everyone in the room turned to him with a questioning look on their faces. Everyone but Jasper, that is.

"It's not funny" Jasper said in an annoyed voice.

"Of course it was." Edward laughed, his eyes dancing.

"Wha' was funny?" Hagrid gruff voice asked from the corner.

Edward looked at me and I nodded at his unanswered question.

"My brother is under the impression that we will be buried alive under all of the items in this room should there be an earth quake." Edward grinned.

I gave a small gasp and tried to hold in my laughter. Alice smacked Jasper and reached over me and smacked Edward. Dumbledore just started to chuckle.

"No, my dear boy you will not be buried alive because there will be no earth quake." The old man chuckled. "Now then, why are you here?"

The mood in the room changed dramatically. What had been a happy yet nervous mood changed to a somber and more nervous mood. Not to mention we were all very confused and feeling extremely out of place.

* * *

AN: Well? How was it? I do hope you liked it. I am going to try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow. Never fear i will finish this fic! I have until Halloween to finish it for the contest! Whish me luck! 


End file.
